cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Knives of Artemis
Knives of Artemis (commonly referred to as "KoAs") are a high level faction that can be found only in missions and never in outdoor, often in Malta Operatives Story Arcs and missions. * The whole faction seems to have enhanced Perception skills and will agro at more-than-regular distance. Be careful as it is very easy to agro a large number of them by trying to explore a map. Notice that even the Mercenaries (minions) have a ranged Sleep and may turn your Fly off. * In a given group of them only one can have active the Clocking Device at any given moment, apparently. That skill gives her a good bonus to Defense. I tend to Immobilize that one and attack the others in her group, dealing with the Cloaked one in last place. If you defeat a Cloaked KoA, then other in her group will start using it. Advice: defeat the cloaked one the last. *'Caltrops' is one of the attacks they love to use. I tend to avoid the stacking of them on my char by moving when fighting the KoAs, never stopping too much. Again, be careful as it is easy to agro another group of them if you move carelessly. *'Hand of Artemis' may well be one of the most dangerous enemies in game, at least for some Archetypes (any squishies, IMHO). They always open combat with Stun Grenades, much like the Operation Officer of the Malta Group. The difference with the later is that a Hand has a whole powerset to deal with Melee combat (Katana), and will be more than happy to use it on you, if you give her the chance. Make sure you have a Break Free inspiration before engaging. *'Stun Grenades' are described as "Malta attack", which seems to be a bug. :Knives will ambush you in the outdoors. Also, in the data files, Knives don't have their own section, and are part of the Malta set. That probably explains the Malta reference in Stun Grenades. --StarGeek 12:45, 5 Feb 2006 (CST) :: Yep, they ambush, but despite of that they agro like crazy...perhaps it's that I was used to Stealth agro radius and these caught me with the guard off because of their ability to pierce through Stealth, but they were attacking me a lot more than the opposite. ::And yes, I took a look at the files and realized of the fact that they come under Malta faction, yet I prefer to use the UI to determine factions: most people (myself included) don't have access to those files and wouldn´t understand how the factions were sorted or why. Since Tony wanted the site to be newbie-friendly, I tought it was better this way =) ::--Yakovlev 13:39, 6 Feb 2006 (CST) ::: :^D I was only suggesting the probably reason for the Malta reference, not in anyway suggesting that they needed to be folded into the Malta section. It's pretty obvious the Devs were up late, cut & pasting a lot of the definitions when they were making the game to let such obvious mistakes slip through so often. --StarGeek 14:11, 6 Feb 2006 (CST) Just for the record books, Knives of Artemis are now able to be found outdoors in the Rikti War Zone. --Kalon 19:45, 26 July 2007 (EDT) -Jump? Why is Jump debuff not listed under caltrops? I know for a fact that you lose all jumping ability in a single hit. Frankie 09:40, 26 November 2007 (EST)